


Updog

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: also Hawkmoth is very confused, also i think i need a beta reader, also in which i cannot stop using formal words, and also Hawkmoth was imitating his idol, in which Alya has a great idea, post-reveal, seriously, who so happens to be doctor doofenshmirtz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decides to prank call Hawkmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updog

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this post http://bisexualvolpina.tumblr.com/post/142345561488/101fandoms-bisexualvolpina-wait-a-minute

"So, you're telling me that you can call ANY other miraculous holder with your yoyo?"  
Marinette stared at her best friend with an incredulous look on her face  
"I've been explaining things to you for the past _half hour_ and the only thing you've retained is that I can _call people_ on my _yoyo_?" Alya simply shrugged and said  
"Well.... have you ever tried contacting Hawkmoth?" 

~~~~~~ Miraculous Time Skip ~~~~~~~

Somewhere far away in an abandoned building a phone starts ringing. A purple figure picks up the phone.  
"Who is this?" He demands in a gruff voice. Giggles break out on the other line and a symphony of shushes occur.  
"Is this Hawkmoth?" A girl voice says  
"Yes, what do you want." The man replies, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"We were just wondering," more giggles, "if you were aware of the virus updog going around."  
"No." He wondered when this virus was announced "What's updog?"  
A sudden burst of laughter, and then four voices yelled in unison.  
"Not much, what's up with you!" Then, a dial tone, leaving the man utterly confused about everything. Looking at his phone, he saw that it was Ladybug that had called him.  
"Curse you Ladybug!" He yelled dramatically, though still not sure what he was cursing her about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miraculous ~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, on a balcony above a bakery were four teenagers, laughing their heads off at seemingly nothing. Later on in life, they would look back on that day as the most treasured day in their lives.


End file.
